


Halloween and Vampires

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine finds out that Kurt is afraid of Vampires</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween and Vampires

Blaine rang the doorbell of the Hummel-Hudson house and began fidgeting with his duffle bag while he waited for Kurt to answer the door. They had made plans to eat dinner at five, put their costumes on, and then go trick-or-treating, because this was probably the last chance either of them would get to pretend they were young enough. It was also a good excuse to have a date night on a school night. After a minute, the door opened and Kurt greeted Blaine with a kiss before stepping back and heading towards the kitchen.

"Perfect timing. Dinner is almost ready. Now I won't have to fend Finn off when he tries to scavenge. I just need you to grab the silverware and I'll serve the food in the dining room."

"Aww, you set up candles and everything," Blaine cooed as he took in the place settings.

Kurt shrugged, "I figured I might as well go all out with it."

Two minutes later, they were discussing their plans for the evening and slowly eating their dinner. "So I'm thinking that we'll hang around here for a little while before getting dressed and then go trick-or-treating for an hour, so that we get done by eight."

"Sounds good to me, although I don't know if I'll make it an hour. It's, like, 40 degrees outside. And that Situation t-shirt provides no insulation."

"The candy isn't enough of an incentive to stay out?"

"Well seeing as how I can just buy a bag of candy for $5 and I have you… it's really not. But if you want to stay out longer then we can. You'll just have to cuddle me warm again when we get back."

"Sounds manageable," Kurt grinned. They fell into silence for a few minutes. Blaine finally paying enough attention to his garlic bread to notice that something was  _different_ about it.

"Okay, don't get me wrong," Blaine said nervously, "but this garlic bread has a _lot_  of garlic on it. You don't usually make it this way."

"I must have gotten distracted and added too much," Kurt said with a shrug, a slight blush rising on his cheeks. "I hadn't actually noticed."

"You sure it wasn't to ward off the vampires that are out for Halloween?" Blaine joked. To his surprise, Kurt only let out a nervous laugh. "…Wait. Was that the reason? Are you afraid of vampires?" Blaine asked, mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Yes. Okay? I'm afraid of vampires. They suck your blood in the middle of the night. I don't know how people  _aren't_  afraid of them."

"But… you read the entire Twilight series."

Kurt sighed and set down his fork. "Edward wasn't all that scary. He  _sparkled_  in sunlight for crying out loud. Besides, those vampires are not the vampires that exist in common lore."

"So," Blaine said, reaching his hand out to grab a hold of Kurt's while trying to keep a straight face. "Does that mean I should eat some extra garlic bread in order to protect you while we're out?"

"I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?" Kurt sighed, sinking back into his chair in defeat.

"This piece of garlic bread is  _buried_  in garlic."

"I may have gone a little bit overboard." Kurt said with a small quirk of his lips.

"That's a definite possibility," Blaine replied, leaning over to kiss Kurt softly. "At least now I don't have to worry about you complaining that my breath smells garlicky. You'll find it reassuring."

"Oh shut up," he replied, with no bite behind the retort. "You ate four bites of that before you realized anything was unusual."

"I was a little distracted by  _you_ ," Blaine said, pouting at Kurt.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "What could I have possibly been doing that you found so distracting?"

"Existing? Making me delicious food? The knowledge that you plan to wear a dress and heels later? Take your pick."

"Maybe I'll just kiss you instead," Kurt said fondly.

"You're not afraid that I'm secretly a vampire?"

"While you do have your moments where I could swear you're a fifties movie star, I'm pretty sure a vampire would spend more time staring at my neck than he spends staring at my ass."

"I also probably would have died eating that garlic bread," Blaine smirked. "Hey!" he exclaimed as Kurt smacked him on the arm. "It's  _true_."

"If you keep talking about vampires I'm going to steal all of your milky ways. I know those are your favorite," Kurt threatened.

"You  _wouldn't_ ," Blaine gasped in horror.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Is that really a risk you want to take?"

"Nope. I, Blaine Anderson solemnly swear to not mention vampires for the rest of the night. Unless I see one." Blaine swore, breaking out into laughter as he finished.

" _Blaine_." Kurt screeched, laughing too. "You clearly don't any candy. You're already  _way_  too hyped up."

"Maybe, but you love me so you won't keep it from me."

"Mmm I do love you, but I'm not so sure about the candy."


End file.
